kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Moge-ko Leijon
"Mad Trainer" Moge-ko Leijon (originally from Mogeko Castle) is a half-Mogeko/troll hybrid from the First Dimension. She is the House Pet Queen of the Kremling Krew. Nextgen Series She and a crew of Mogekos entered the New Universe during the would-be Voyage and began to wreak havoc on planets, causing mass murder and earning her a bounty of 1,000,000,600. When she attacked the capital of Sol on Mobius, two Pirate Emperors, King K. Rool and Mandy competed to win her favor, with Kroctus being the victor. She was made the Kommander of the House Pet Division, wherein Moge-ko began to train common house pets to serve in the Krew. Battles *Moge-ko vs. Mustache Girl. *Moge-ko vs Hat Kid and later Index. *Attack on Zordoom Prison. *Invasion of Zootopia. Appearance Moge-ko is 158 cm (5'2") tall. Moge-ko has peach-colored skin, eyes with black irises and white pupils, and shoulder-length blonde hair with two large tufts on the top that resemble Mogeko ears. Underneath her skirt, a long mouse-like Mogeko tail protrudes. She wears a black vest buttoned with brown buttons; a blood-red dress shirt cuffed with black, a black tie, a dark-red pleated skirt, and large black boots with a light-brown button on the sides and red soles. If enraged or excited, Moge-ko's eyes will reflect her demeanor: instead of her typical black with white pupils, she will instead have red with black cat-like pupils. Personality Moge-ko seems to adore cute things and speaks with a cute voice. She is extremely homicidal and loves to kill things, enjoying the feel of bugs crunching beneath her feet, and leaving her own hallways a bloody mess from killing her own crewmen. She prefers King K. Rool to be in a cat form and often tries to kill him, only for the king to passively use Haki to defend himself. Powers Moge-ko is a deadly fearbender who uses her power with her Devil Fruit, the Pain-Pain Fruit. She can trap enemies within their nightmares and force them to complete an obstacle course, littered with hazards that will make them feel pain, yet will not kill them directly. When this power is active, both her waking self and dreamself can be awake at the same time, and said dreamself can attack her victims in their nightmares. Moge-ko carries a knife that she uses for combat and slaughter. Weaknesses As a Devil Fruit eater, Moge-ko can't swim. In the event her dreamscape were to be completely Bubbled by a Bubble Dreamer, she will be unable to use her power or the extent of her bending. If her victim were to have artistic mastery of their own dreamscape, they could completely cheat her Dead Kid Course. Although her power lets both her waking and dreamselves be awake at the same time, they are unaware what is happening on the other's end. This could be inconvenient if the dreamself wants to cancel the spell, which only her waking self can do. Stories She's Appeared *Index and the World Rings *Operation: REVERT *Pirate Wars Category:Horror Game Characters Category:Females Category:Trolls Category:Kremling Krew Category:Fearbenders Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Pirate Commanders Category:Mogeko Characters